Ryuko Matoi
Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko?) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin and Hayate Matoi on Planet Maxus. Appearance Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Background Early Life Ryūko's mother is initially presumed to have died after she was born and her relationship with her father, Isshin Matoi, was strained and distant. Ryūko spent her early childhood living in the dorms of Ox Elementary School as her father focused solely on his studies. A lack of guidance and being bullied by others, Ryūko became a juvenile delinquent, constantly getting into fights and even going so far as to join a gang. Six months before enrolling at Honnōji Academy she received a message from her father and returned to her home only to find him bleeding to death with a red Scissor Blade plunged into his chest. Isshin told her up front that if she wanted to live a peaceful life, that she should get up and walk away, but if she wanted to 'fight' in his place she should take the blade, for as long as she had it she would surely be able to find his killer. Before Isshin could provide Ryūko with further information she caught sight of a shadowy female figure out of the corner of her eye wielding the other half of the Scissor Blade. Ryūko dashed outside the house but was unable to apprehend the fleeing woman. Before she could get back in an explosive device of some kind detonated and lit the house ablaze. Ryuko watched in horror, screaming for her father, but to no avail. Vowing revenge Ryūko became a wandering vagrant looking for clues behind the killer's identity and whereabouts. Kyoto Kasshu Arc Meeting Kyoto Kasshu Ryūko's search for her father's killer brings her to Honnō City, where she enrolls in its academy as a transfer student. On her way to the school she encounters Mako Mankanshoku, who she ends up sitting next to in class. Mako informs Ryūko of the Student Council that rules the academy under its president, Satsuki Kiryūin. She immediately confronts Satsuki, showing her the red Scissor Blade used to kill her father, and is convinced by Satsuki's surprised reaction that she knows something about it. Ryūko is intercepted by council member Takaharu Fukuroda, who overwhelms her with the power of his Two-Star Goku Uniform. Aikurō Mikisugi tells Ryūko Matoi about the Life Fiber that gives the Goku Uniforms their unique properties, with Kamui being uniforms made entirely of Life Fiber. He goes on to explain that Isshin Matoi entrusted him to give Senketsu to Ryūko following his death. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryūin, who is frustrated that Ryūko wore a Kamui before her, puts on a Kamui named Junketsu, which had been sealed away by her family and gets control of it upon giving it a sample of her blood. The next day, Satsuki confronts Ryūko in her Junketsu, overwhelming her with her new power and showing no shame in her appearance. After hearing Mako Mankanshoku's advice that she should get completely naked, Ryūko comes to understand the true nature of a Kamui and unleashes its full power, allowing her to fight on equal ground with Satsuki. After Ryūko vows to crush Satsuki's ambitions in order to get the answers she seeks, Satsuki challenges her with facing every student she throws at her until they once again meet. Kyoto meets Ryuko and starts explain each other about the Family Generations. Kyoto and Nui and Toshiya is riding on the Flying Steam Train, but Ryuko's confusion turns to shock when Nui reaches into her dress and pulls out a large purple sword - the other half of the Scissor Blade. Kyoto and Nui sings and dances the Isshin Matoi battle song as both the Old Grey Mare and the Old Macdonald had a Farmthus revealing to be the Descendants of Paul Gekko that fought the old man and won and Kyoto as a "defection" to the Eggman Empire, sending Ryūko into a rage. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Kyoto tells her how were dancing while beating Isshin Matoi with the Scissor Blades he himself created and stealing one of its blades, but not before having Nui's left eye slashed in the process. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form causing the Nui Trio to dance doing the parading of the new heroes, Kyoto and Wan thus dodging Ryuko's attacks. Mako who manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. After the Death of Ragyo, Bidding Ryūko farewell, Senketsu burns away completely, the last of his Life Fibers disappearing in Ryūko's fiery wake. Grief-stricken, Ryūko continues to plummet back to earth. Seeing her falling form, Satsuki screams at Ryūko to hang in there as she runs full speed to catch her. With the help of the Elite Four, the Mankanshoku family, and essentially every other character, they manage to divert the force from Ryūko's descent from vertical to horizontal—sending them all sliding backward into the school building with a loud crash. Once the dust settles, Satsuki, who calls her "Sis", gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. Christopher Gekko Arc Death As soon as the opportunity presents itself Ryūko recklessly confronts Kenta at Kami-Kōbe High School in Dens, stating that she is looking for the giant scissor blades, only for her confusion turns to shock when "Numbuh Genesis" has the broken rending scissors. "Numbuh Genesis" confirms that it is destroyed by Zygarde's land's wrath, sending Ryūko into a rage. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Hayate intercepts the attack and recently tells her that Aikurō Mikisugi was killed by Dr. Eggman along with the Nudist Beach members. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to be revived and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Toshiya attends to attack the Ryuko's reborn Senketsu with the Super Star Destroyer, Mako manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. A few days later, as Ryūko is recovering from her battle, Hayate is pleased with the resurrected Kamui from blood loss. Dr. Eggman prepares a raid on the moon base based on the data from Ryūko Matoi's battles. Meanwhile, Ryūko continues to sulk over losing control of Senketsu and is unwilling to wear him. She is approached by the Shinjirō Nagita who pleads her to join the fight against the Eggman Empire but she refuses. The next day, Mako Mankanshoku gets roped into the raid trip for distributing Shinjirō's underground newspaper. Encouraged by Senketsu, Ryūko puts him on to help Shinjirō, who reveals himself to be the member of the Eggman Empire. Unable to fight at her full strength out of fear of losing control again, Ryūko is defeated by Toshiya Gekko in his own Egg Carrier. Shinjiro in the Endless takes all but of Senketsu's scraps so that they may be burnt into dust and never return. Toshiya stabs Ryuko into the heart by hand and crushed it killing her in the process. Resurrection Prior to the events of The New Adventures of Yoko, Ryuko was resurrected and plays a special role as a Major Antagonist of the Series. Family *Kyoji Kiryūin- Ancestor *Isshin Matoi- Father (Deceased) *Ragyo Kiryuin- Mother (Deceased) *Hayate Matoi- Brother *Satsuki Kiryuin- Sister *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr.- Niece Gallery Ryuko vs Egg Camel.png Ryuko vs Devil Gundam (Fan-made).png Rui and the Eggman Empire (Fan-made).png Devil Snibal Gundam's True Form.png Devil Gundam meets Mako and Ryuko (Fan-made).png Ryuko's Wrath (Fan-made).png|Ryuko enraged at Yuki and Hayate Mako grabs Ryuko.png Mako stops Ryuko.png Mako flying over Ryuko vs Satsuki.png Attack of Hydra Harime.png|Hydra's debut appearance Hayate and Hydra Harime (Fan-made).png|Hydra and Hayate sees Ryuko and Uzu Hydra Harime and Hayate face to face Ryuko.png|Hydra meets Ryuko Hydra Harime vs Ryuko (Fan-made).png|Hydra vs Ryuko Hydra Harime vs Berserk Ryuko (Fan-made).png|Berserk Ryuko attacking Hydra Harime Hayate and Hydra Harime and Satsuki vs Ryuko.png Ryuko and Senketsu.png|Ryuko Revived Yuki and Hayate vs Ryuko (Fan-made).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters